User blog:Wachowman/Parody 11 Smells like Meatholl (Meat) Smells like Teen spirit
Whu....OH SHIT, I FORGOT....k, anyways, Welcome back to my parodies, a few things happened over the weekend so I couldn't release them then, but I'm releasing it now....so....be happy you got something, K? Good. But at least it's finally time to release Smells like Meatholl, which I found my self to enjoy, which I hope you enjoy as well. NOTE Season 1 finale coming soon, only a few more songs will be added to the poll then no more songs for a while, but DNT worry, people I missed will be in one eventually, I won't stop til I get most user...but do something amazing so it can be easier... I'm looking at you Dmaster...you too Lak, as well as you Zdawg...wait...he hasn't been here in like 2 weeks ;-; Also, Meat, take no offense (or take offense I don't really give a shit) to the things in this song. Also, there things in this songs that sound like it was just thrown in there, that's the point. :3 Smells Like Meatholl If you don't know Smells Like Teen Spirit (which if you don't I suggest you crawl out of your Hole (see what I did there) and listen to some good music): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzJVWq76KYs What is this user, all about I just can't figure it all out This place here, can be immature, But he's the king of it I'm sure (I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure I'm sure) WELL I DO KNOW, THAT HES CRAZY, HES A RAPIST, BUT HES LAZY. DOCTOR WHO FAN, IS THE CHAT CLOWN HAS KICKING POWERS, BRINGS THEM TO TOWN. YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM, HE IS MEATHOLL, WHY CAN'T SOMEONE, BRING THIS MAN DOWN, (YEAH) Now listen up, this guy right here, Is some one everybody should fear. His Sloth Pope friend, you better say Amen, Or else he'll rape you over and over again. (Again, again again again again again) HIS IQ POINTS, ARE BELOW 10 BUT HE ACTS LIKE, HE KNOWS EVERTHIN' ALWAYS GOING ROUND, HES AN ADMIN BUT YOU NEVER KNOW, WHAT HES THINKIN' HE IS A GOD, THE PAGE SAID IT, TELL HIM SOMETHIN', HE WON'T GIVE A SHIT, (YEAH) I keep forgetting, Don't mess with Meat, Cause he can ruin your everything. There things to say, you won't believe it, Oh well, actually, forget bout it. (Bout it bout it bout it bout it bout it) THIS USER HERE, HE IS DANGEROUS, EVEN THOUGHT HE, CAN ENTERTAIN US. WATCH OUT FOR HIM, AND HIS CAGE TOO, THATS THE NUMBER ONE, THING THAT YOU DO. HIS POLL TOO HIS CAGE TOO HIS SLOTH FRIEND HIS SOCKPUPPET HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, HE IS MEATHOLL, YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! Song end ...god, that song is awkward to read, make and sing...k, anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, this was one of the harder songs to make but I feel like I got through it pretty fine, and it warns you of Meatholl so....yep, it has that too :3 Next time Remember, were reaching the end, not many more songs will be added to the list. What's next time? The troll I have Become (MSV) Animal I have become Don't stop being awesome (all awesomes) don't stop believin' Remembering RTP (RTP) Moves like Jagger Also, SUCK IT FIRE, DIDNT MESS UP ON THE POLL, WOOOOOO Category:Blog posts